Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, drive on roadways, parking lots, and other areas when transporting passengers or objects from one location to another. An example application of autonomous vehicles is operating as a taxi or shuttle service that picks up one or more passengers in response to a transportation request. When operating as a taxi or shuttle service, the autonomous vehicle drives to a pickup location such that a passenger requesting the service can enter the vehicle.